


The Kissing Scene

by zicrotch



Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zicrotch/pseuds/zicrotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hal's favorite movie is Spiderman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked Jenna's headcanon, so here you go, another halbarry drabble!

“Hal, what are you doing?” Barry asks as he glances over at his boyfriend, trying to figure out what the lantern is trying to do.

Hal, in fact, has made a rope with his ring, and now he is floating upside down, holding onto the green construct as if he needed that rope not to fall down. He is giving a mysterious smirk to Barry, which makes the speedster feel uncomfortable.

Hal sees his reaction and looks disappointed. “Come on,” He says. “We’ve seen this movie together.” He’s trying to remind Barry of that certain superhero movie they watched together. Barry's never been interested in it, Hal just kind of forced him to watch it too. But, looks like someone has forgotten about it already.

Barry raises an eyebrow and starts thinking. Going through his memories quickly – superspeed way of quickly – it takes him a few seconds, but he _does_ remember. And he frowns.

“The one with the spider guy?” He asks, finally.

Hal nods proudly. He’s been trying to imitate the famous kissing scene between Spiderman and Mary Jane. So far, unsuccessfully.

Barry crosses is harms in front of his chest. “Hal, that movie is so—“

“It’s a really cool movie, okay?” The lantern snaps, feeling kind of hurt. He’s a huge Spiderman fan, no doubt. “Now, how much longer do you have to keep me waiting?”

Barry sighs. There’s no way Hal would give up on this. The faster he plays along the faster they’re done with this. And Barry likes things done fast. But he has to admit, it’s kind of cute. He certainly won't be the one to spoil Hal’s enthusiasm, he loves that space-loser way too much to hurt him in any way.

So, Barry actually shifts himself closer to the lantern to kiss him. He closes his eyes and lowers his head, searching for the perfect angle.

Hal is partly surprised, but mostly thrilled, because _this is actually happening._

He also closes his eyes, and waits not-so-patiently to be kissed. The mere thought of Barry’s soft, sweet lips turns him weak and as soon as he feels them touching his own lips, he’s getting lost in the moment, and, of course, loses concentration and his construct disappears.

Hal falls and hits the ground hard with his back, which is better than falling on his head, but still hurts as hell. Almost as much as his pride.

Barry, after making sure his boyfriend is alright, starts laughing at him and his flustered face. “I should have expected this.” He says, trying to hold his laughter by covering his mouth with his hand.

“Just shut up.” The lantern orders and slowly gets up from the ground with Barry’s help.

“Do you want a boring, regular kiss instead, or do you still stick to the _spider style_?” Barry asks jokingly, trying to sound somewhat comforting too. There’s no way he'll ever forget this happened.

Hal turns away and wipes the dust and dirt off his outfit, refusing to answer the speedster’s mocking question.

“Whatever.” That's all he says. 

Barry rolls his eyes in response. He knew Hal would get offended. He knows his boyfriend too well. He grabs the lantern's arm and gives him a small, modest kiss on the cheek.“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, okay? Let's watch the movie again tonight, after the JLA meeting.”  He offers with hopeful eyes. He hates it when Hal's angry at him.

Without hesitation, Hal gives in. “That’s the least. You also get food! And, Barry…"

"Yeah?"

Hal points at himself. "This time, let me eat some of it too.”

Barry feels slightly embarrassed. Truth be told, he usually eats all the food they get for themselves so quickly, Hal doesn’t even have a chance to touch it. Poor lantern's glad when he manages to steal 3 pieces of French fries before Barry finishes everything off.

“Sure.” The speedster smiles awkwardly.

\--

A few hours later, there’s the famous 'Kissing Scene' on TV, a warm couch, empty bottles and pizza boxes left abandoned in the room, and there’s a speedster cuddling his terribly hungry boyfriend, Hal Jordan, who managed to steal a half slice of pizza this time. 

Despite his empty stomach, the lantern's still satisfied. Looking at his half-asleep boyfriend in his own arms, Hal knows he's never been this happy before. 


End file.
